I'm a Naughty Boy
by Princess Shadowfiend
Summary: Tobi is not a good boy all of the time, especially when he's given dodgy drinks.


**Disclaimer: **This story and the original character, Sarianah, belongs to Lexypink. All other rights belong to the original creators of 'Naruto'. This literature is intended for recreational purposes only.

* * *

I'm a Naughty Boy

"NYAAAAAA! HIDAN! KISAME! SOMEBODY! GET HIM OFF OF ME!" All the members shoved past each other towards the location from where the cry for help came from, and stopped at the doorway to the kitchen.

Sarianah was pinned to the tiled floor on her stomach by a mask less Tobi, who was nuzzling her neck and fondling her breasts from behind. "Mmm... Saria-chan" he groaned, rolling his hips into her bottom and squeezing her chest harder, and she made a sound that was a mix of a squeak and a moan.

She looked up at the men standing there with a blushing face, red from anger or embarrassment they'll never know but the glare she sent them made them shiver.

"Don't just stand there get him of- Nya!" Nimble fingers slipped inside her cloak and pinched a nipple.

"DAMN IT GET HIM OFF!"

Kakuzu decided to be the smartest of the group and rushed forward to yank off the boy, who pouted and whined, thrashing and reaching out to the girl. "No~! Tobi wants Saria-chan~!"

"What the fuck is wrong with the dumbass?" Hidan asked, face almost green with envy.

Deidara stepped up with a sheepish grin. "That would my fault, hmm." Sarianah walked up to him and sent a bruising slap upon his face. "What the Hell did you do to turn him into a hormone frenzied sugar boy?!"

With a nervous laugh the blonde winced at the stinging pain on his cheek, and rubbed the red mark. "I got a bit mad at him for mistaking my clay for cat litter to use for his now blown up cat, and spiked one of his drinks with one of Sasori's poisons, hmm. Though I don't know which one I grabbed." he muttered the last part, but she heard it.

"You didn't even CHECK which one you used?! You stupid idiot!" SMACK! "OW! You had to slap me again, un?!" "Yes I did! Because now I have a lovable boy trying to be TOO lovable!"

"Sarianah~! Tobi wants Saria-chan~!" The way his voice sounded from literally moaning out her name like that made her blush, her spine jolting.

"How long till it wears off?" Sasori spoke up. "From how he is behaving it seems that the brat had grabbed one of my libido enhancer herbs. Possibly already ground up since I was preparing a new poison that killed faster by increasing the heart rate."

With a sigh he finished his sentence. "It will not diminish from his bloodstream till after the next five days, or if he gets his release beforehand." Kisame chose this moment to snicker. "So that means we have to chain him up? I sense some S&M."

"What the fuck fish ass?! That was supposed to be my fucking line!" Kisame suddenly tensed, and a light tinge of purple colored his cheeks as his eyes went hazy. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh?" Hidan repeated. "What uh oh?" The blue man gulped. "I'm gonna need a couple hours 'alone'. I drank from that glass a few minutes ago after Tobi left it sitting there." and he vanished behind a corner.

"At least Kisame has a smarter way of taking care of his 'problem', but unfortunately Tobi isn't... Mature enough to even of think of that." Sarianah murmured, trying not to think of certain graphic images.

Kakuzu grunted as Tobi began to kick his feet and thrashed in his arms like a spoiled kid trying to get away from a spanking. "Saria-chan!" His innocent coal black eyes stared at the brunette as his lips parted to release heavy pants. "Tobi wants Saria-chan!"

"I'll go lock him in his room." said Kakuzu, using his threads to carry the boy to said destination and he disappeared within the corridors.

Before long there was a girlish scream and Tobi came running back down. Commando style.

"Get your ass back here and put your damn clothes back on you little runt!" Kakuzu came storming back with Tobi's underwear clinging to his head. It was a very comical sight, and Sarianah would've joined the others in laughing if her current fears wasn't running straight for her, with the miser's choice of offensive attacks on his tail, pointed sharply.

He was intending to kill Tobi.

"Wait Kakuzu!"

At the last second she spun in three side steps and stood in front of the nude boy with arms stretched out protectively, but Kakuzu was too slow to realize his unintentional target kept going through.

RIIIIIIP!

Everyone gasped, staring wide eyed at the brunette who's cloak now rested on the floor in tatters to reveal the lace black lingerie.

The miser went ghostly pale as the underwear slipped off his face.

"You are dead man, Kakuzu." she growled out, face blank as her bangs hid her eyes.

He was now running for his life with a half naked brunette hunting him down.

Back in the kitchen where everyone stood, some covering nosebleeds, they all looked Tobi who was already fully dressed and snickering behind his mask.

"What's so fucking funny?" asked Hidan.

The snickers changed to all out laughter, and the boy was rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach.

"What the Hell, un? I thought you were horny!" "Tobi wasn't horny, brat. It was an act to get revenge on Kakuzu for stealing his allowance and secretly selling my puppets to the black market." said Sasori, smirking.

"Tobi, hmm." "Yea sempai?" "You're such a naughty boy, un. Only you'd be able to pull that off without getting strangled." the blonde froze. "Wait a sec. What about Kisame, un?"

"What you grabbed actually was a libido stimulant, and we should be grateful that he was reckless enough to drink from someone else's glass. It made things more convincing." Sasori interjected. "Can't argue with that, hmm."

A pained, girlish scream echoed in the halls. "NOT THE STITCHES!" "THEN DON'T WEAR THEM ON YOUR BALLS THEN!"

"What the fuck?"

"I'm outta here, un."

"Tobi too."

"Hn."

"I need to replace the puppets Kakuzu sold."

The End?


End file.
